


prom night

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prom, jealous Jaehyun, junew are exes, maybe too fluffy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee dances with his ex, they’re friends but jaehyun gets a little jealous.other prom things. idk just read.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	prom night

**Author's Note:**

> someone please feed the milnyu tag i can’t be doing it alone. 
> 
> btw i asked the magic 8 ball thing on twitter if milnyu was real and they said sure! so like milnyu is real, i don’t make the rules

"would you like to dance?" juyeon asked chanhee, extending a hand out for chanhee to take with a smile. 

"he's dating jaehyun." kevin snapped at him, causing chanhee to give him a warning look. 

"sure." chanhee smiled back, leaving a gaping kevin behind. 

"jaehyun won't mind?" juyeon asked once they entered the dance floor. 

"no." chanhee waved him off, holding onto juyeon's shoulder when a slow song came on. 

"i sometimes miss you, you know?" juyeon admitted, resting his hands on chanhee's waist. 

the feeling so foreign yet so familiar 

"we're still friends." chanhee laughed, swaying to the music. 

"i meant the other way." juyeon lowly said, so low that chanhee didn't catch it. 

*

"why do people keep looking at us?" sunwoo asked jaehyun, watching as people whispered and looked over at them. 

"what are you talking about?" jaehyun asked, looking around to find that people were indeed looking at them. 

"oh, that's why..." sunwoo spoke after a few seconds when he caught sight of chanhee slow dancing with juyeon. 

"what?" jaehyun asked, turning around only to be met with the sight of chanhee slow dancing with juyeon. 

"what the fuck?" jaehyun added, a hint of annoyance heard in his voice. 

"they're still friends, it's a friendly dance, right?" sunwoo asked, eyes widening when jaehyun placed his drink down on a random table and walked towards the dance floor. 

"so your precious boyfriend is a cheater?" younghoon laughed at him, giving him a smug smile when jaehyun glared at him. 

"why don't you worry about your thotty boyfriend instead of worrying about my life?" jaehyun snapped at him, watching as younghoon's smug smile slipped off his face. 

jaehyun kept walking until he was at the edge of the dance floor, he watched as chanhee laughed with juyeon. 

the jealousy slowly slipped from his body when chanhee looked over at him, his smile widening when they made eye contact. 

he watched as chanhee told juyeon something before they let go of each other and chanhee walked over to him. 

"why do you look so serious? be happy, it's prom." chanhee smiled at him, wrapping his arms around jaehyun's neck. 

"because my boyfriend was dancing with his ex." jaehyun responded, snaking his arms around chanhee's waist. 

"he's also my friend, don't tell me you got jealous over that?" chanhee asked, tilting his head to the side in question. 

"you would be jealous if you saw me slow dancing with hyunjoon." jaehyun told him, watching as a frown formed in chanhee's pretty face. 

"he still likes you though, of course i would." chanhee sighed, playing with the hair on the back of jaehyun's head. 

"you're so blind." jaehyun laughed, resting his forehead against chanhee's. 

"how so? i have the most handsome guy in school as my boyfriend." chanhee smiled at him, moving his hand from the back of jaehyun's neck to his jaw. 

"mmm." jaehyun hummed in response, leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on chanhee's full lips. 

"kiss me more." chanhee softly whined, trying to catch jaehyun's lips with his own. 

"people could be looking." jaehyun laughed, looking around to find that people were actually looking at them, probably to see how everything went down. 

"good, then they'll know that you're mine." chanhee mumbled, closing the gap between them as he used his hand to tilt jaehyun's face down.

"since when were you possessive?" jaehyun asked when they pulled away, leaving one last kiss on chanhee's lips. 

"since a few minutes ago when people thought we broke up, i could hear the girls planning on how to seduce you." chanhee told him, enjoying the sight of jaehyun's cheeks turning red. 

"uh, what." jaehyun shook his head, although he was sort of amused at how shameless people could be. 

"yeah but who could resist you?" chanhee asked, laughing when jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

"stop, i'm shy." jaehyun sarcastically said, looking at anything except chanhee. 

"stop checking girls out." chanhee playfully said, tilting jaehyun's face so that he was looking at him only. 

"you're so annoying." jaehyun playfully rolled his eyes before looking down at his boyfriend. 

"you've told me that a thousand times now." chanhee responded, sliding his arms down to jaehyun's chest. 

"let's go dance!" chanhee loudly added, making jaehyun jump slightly. 

"i'm not in the mood." jaehyun whined, taking one of chanhee's hands and placing a kiss on his knuckles. 

"that's fine, i'll just find someone else to dance wit-"

"attention everyone! prom king and queen will be announced in a couple minutes! please clear the dance floor." someone yelled through the microphone. 

"ooh, i wonder who's gonna win." chanhee excitedly said, jumping a little as he tried to find his best friend. 

"probably younghoon, he had everyone wrapped around his boney finger." jaehyun scoffed, pulling chanhee towards him. 

"no, you're definitely gonna win prom king." chanhee shook his head, turning so that his back was pressed against jaehyun's chest. 

"why do you say that?" jaehyun asked, wrapping his arms around chanhee so that he was back hugging him. he knew that he was an option because pre-voting was done and he got nominated, along with younghoon, juyeon and sangyeon. 

"because you're the best candidate. i just hope lisa doesn't win, now that girl is annoying." chanhee scoffed, snuggling closer to jaehyun. 

"then who should win queen?" jaehyun asked, rubbing his nose along the shell of chanhee's ear affectionally. 

"sana, she nice and the prettiest girl in the whole school." chanhee answered with no hesitation. 

"she is pretty." jaehyun agreed, tightening his hold on chanhee. 

"right? i really need to befriend her." chanhee decided, quieting down when the principal started talking again. 

"and now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the principal feigned excitement, pulling out an envelope that had the work 'king' in bold letters. the crowd cheered, everyone hyping up their favorite candidate. 

"your prom king is... lee jaehyun!" the principal yelled through the microphone and the crowd went wild, which means that for the most part everyone was rooting for jaehyun. 

"you won!" chanhee excitedly turned to look at jaehyun, who was shocked to say the least. 

"what?" jaehyun asked, looking at chanhee so that the younger could tell him what to do next because honestly he was lost. 

"babe, go over there." chanhee scoffed, pushing jaehyun a little. 

"oh okay." jaehyun nodded before he headed towards the middle of the dance floor where the principal was standing. 

chanhee watched with proudness as they placed a crown on jaehyun's head, cheering along with the crowd when jaehyun flashed everyone a smile. 

"and now for your prom queen.... lalisa monoban!" the principal shouted, making the crowd go wild again. 

chanhee pursed his lips but clapped nonetheless, not wanting to be rude. he saw jaehyun's troubled face and laughed, smiling when jaehyun locked eyes with him. 

"and now, for the king and queen dance." a slow song started playing and jaehyun awkwardly shifted his weight as he waited for lisa to finish fixing her crown. 

as soon as she was done, she wrapped he arms around jaehyun's neck and jaehyun hesitantly places his hands on her waist. 

"aren't you uncomfortable watching this?" kevin, his best friend, asked when he walked up to chanhee. 

"no, it's kind of funny to watch jaehyun be so uncomfortable." chanhee laughed, turning to look at kevin. 

"only you would find joy in that." kevin shook him head, swinging his arm around chanhee as he watched the prom king and queen dance. 

"not joy, just amusement.” chanhee corrected him, clapping with the crowd once their dance was over. 

“whatever you say, i’m gonna go find jacob.” kevin called out, leaving to find his other best friend once jaehyun was coming over. 

“that was so uncomfortable.” jaehyun sighed out, glaring at chanhee when he stared laughing. 

“sorry.” chanhee apologized with a snort, which obviously wasn’t sincere. 

“let’s go dance.” jaehyun suggested and it made the younger give him a look of surprise. 

“i thought you didn’t want to dance.” chanhee told him but nonetheless took jaehyun’s hand and followed him to the dance floor. 

“i changed my mind.” jaehyun shrugged, placing his hands on chanhee’s waist as the youngers placed his around his neck. 

they started swaying to the slow song that was playing. hundreds of students surrounded them and they would occasionally bump into some couples because of how cramped it was but it was somehow still magical. 

“you look handsome.” chanhee complemented him, fixing the crown on his head before placing his hands back down. 

“and you look beautiful.” jaehyun told him, smiling when chanhee’s face showed surprisement before he started to blush. 

“thank you.” chanhee shyly said, looking around to avoid looking at jaehyun. 

“hey princess,” jaehyun called him, waiting for chanhee to turn to look at him “you’re so so so so beautiful.” he cooed, leaning in to softly kiss the youngers lips. 

he could feel chanhee smile into the kiss and he felt so happy that a warm feeling spread throughout his whole body. 

chanhee pulled away from the kiss and buried his face into jaehyun’s neck, his arm tightly hugging him. 

and all that jaehyun’s could do was rest his head lightly on top of chanhee’s and tighten his arms around his waist. 

god he loved him so much.


End file.
